


Back Seat

by NicholasRose



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasRose/pseuds/NicholasRose
Summary: It was all he'd ever wanted, yet something felt off





	Back Seat

“Jesus, Z! Why you gotta drag me to the fuckin’ Oj? We coulda talked inside.” 

It was another productive day of rehearsal. Honey sweet new records came Shaolin Fantastic’s way and The Get Down Brothers were on it like flies. They got their dance moves in sync, each verse was memorized, and they promised not to say motherfucker. Everything was good until Ezekiel Figuero went on a goddamn mission. He tugged his DJ's hand while the Kipling Brothers were focused on who knows what and they slipped silently out into a cold November night.

Leaned against the beloved car, Shao had to crane his neck a little to see Zeke looming over him in the moonlit parking lot. Evaporated breath billowed from his lips- perfect and pink and his- like smoke and Shaolin couldn't help but look. Zeke crowded into his space just a little, simultaneously too close and too far.

“I w-wanted to tell you something. I've been meaning to say it for a while, I guess. Been too nervous.” Zeke said slow, shivering from the weather and his anxiety. He reached for the door behind Shao and he swore that he could hear his DJ's breath hitch and his heart speed up. Shaolin slid out of the way and stepped into the Oj.

By the time Zeke had walked around the long ass limo, Shaolin had already lit a joint to slow his racing heart. Weed always managed to loosen him up a little, round out those sharp edges. The familiar sense of calm washed over him with the first hit and he barely even noticed his own MC slide in close to him, knees touching.

“Aight B, out wittit. What are you so nervous abou-” Shao barely got to finish his sentence when Zeke pulled him into a kiss by his shirt collar. It was all he'd ever wanted, yet something felt off. He pushed back with a ragged breath and looked down into his lap.

“Shao? Shaolin. Oh shit! I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Fuck, I'm such an idiot!” Zeke vomited out fast as he moved to the far edge of the seat.

Shao looked at this dumbass with red fury. He moved into his space to the point where he was practically in Ezekiel’s lap studying his face.

“You had to drag me out in freezing temperatures just to do this?” 

He took a deep drag of his blunt then put his lips to Zeke's with the same amount of swiftness. The poet was so caught up in that kiss that he almost didn't receive the smoke Shao was pushing through to him, smooth and sweet.


End file.
